We're Like Diamonds in the Sky
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: A series of one-shot chapters (in no specific order) on the established relationship of Leonard McCoy and Spock. Fluff/smut. (Sorry if any of the characters are OOC) R&R, x.
1. Chapter 1

**#1.**

**Summary**: Leonard comes home to the most adorable sight he has ever witnessed.

**-x-**

'**you're a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstasy/when you hold me I'm alive/  
we're like diamonds in the sky'**

The rain lashed from the heavens hard as Leonard McCoy pulled his truck over in the driveway of his Georgia home. He didn't mind really; it was nice to see rain, especially after being stuck in space for months and miss the little things such as falling rain. He climbed out of the truck, quickly grabbing his groceries (and the homemade peach cobbler his mother gave him when he dropped off her groceries). Locking the truck, he sprinted for the front door, the rain soaking him almost instantly, and unlocked it before moving inside. He shook the rainwater from his hair like a dog, kicking off his boots and peeling off his wet coat before he moved to the kitchen.

"Joanna?" he called out for his daughter. There was no answer. "Spock?" No answer. Strange. Leonard put the groceries on the counter, suddenly noticing specks of flour strewn over one of the other counters and across the floor. The sink was filled to the brim with dirty dishes; a mixing bowl and two large wooden spoons covered in the remnants of vanilla frosting lay in the now lukewarm water. True, there was a faint smell of sweetness in the air, mixed with a hint of burning. "Spock?" he called again as he moved into the lounge, following the trail of flour. That was when he saw them; the most adorable sight he had ever laid eyes on in his life. Joanna and Spock were propped up against each other on the couch, Joanna's body curled into Spock's side while he rested his head on hers. The thing that surprised Leonard the most was how close he held her and how amazing he looked in a pair of jeans and a half buttoned checked shirt, both items that belonged to Leonard. But he loved the look on Spock and he loved how much they had bonded. Both of them were stained with flour (Spock had a Joanna-sized handprint on each denim leg) and Joanna had what looked like vanilla frosting stuck to her cheek. Spock's usually immaculate hair was mussed up but both of them looked so peaceful there that it pained Leonard to wake them. But it was getting late (well, as late as he decided it was for a six-year old) and Joanna should have been in bed at least an hour ago. He knelt down in front of them and gently shook Joanna, as not to wake Spock.

"Hey baby girl," he whispered when she opened her eyes, blinking the sleep out of them before focussing and smiling.

"Daddy, you're home," she said. He patted her knee gently, noting the way Spock's arm suddenly tightened round her as he moved in his sleep. Leonard smiled slightly.

"Yeah I am," he said before indicating the state of her clothes. "How'd you get in such a mess?" She smiled back at her daddy before she sat up from Spock's side, giving him a quick glance.

"We wanted to bake you some cupcakes. We burned some by accident but we made some more for when you got back from grandma's. You were gone a long time," she said. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I know darlin'. Grandma likes to chat. She hopes to see you real soon. But right now you better go wash that frosting off your face before bed, sweetheart," he told her. Joanna nodded.

"Tell Spock I said goodnight, please Daddy?" she asked and Leonard nodded, looking over at the snoozing Vulcan.

"I'll send him up to tuck you up in bed, okay?" he said and she nodded before kissing him on the cheek and climbing off the couch, running upstairs to the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready for bed. Leonard took another look at Spock, who was so relaxed, running his hand over his thigh before he moved back to the kitchen to put his groceries away. Sure as day, a pile of vanilla frosted cupcakes lay on a plate on the kitchen table with a little note saying '_we love you daddy, love Joanna and Spock x' _with a little red love heart drawn underneath the words. God, he loved them both so much. He made quick work of the groceries before emptying out the water in the sink and refilling it with hot water, washing the dishes they had used for baking. That was when soft hands trailed down his spine, causing him to sigh gently, before they slid round his waist, forehead pressed between Leonard's shoulder blades.

"Hey darlin'," Leonard said gently, leaning back into Spock's familiar touch. He dried his hands on a towel and threw it onto the counter before turning in his partner's arms. The Vulcan looked so adorable in his casual, sleepy state.

"You are back later than expected. I am sorry we were not present to greet you when you returned," Spock said, his voice sleepy. Leonard smiled gently before he cupped Spock's face in his hands and leaned in for a chaste kiss, loving the way Spock's skin flushed slightly green as he blushed.

"That's okay, Spock," he said. "Take it you two had a good time today? She was no trouble?"

"Affirmative. My time with Joanna today has been most enjoyable. She taught me to bake. A very good teacher for someone so small," he said with a quirk of his lips. "She seems to have a slight fascination with my ears." Leonard chuckled gently, leaning in to quickly bite at Spock's earlobe, making the Vulcan lean into him.

"Takes after her daddy," he said. Spock was first to initiate contact this time, catching the doctor's lips in his own, kissing him soundly in the middle of the kitchen, pressing Leonard into the kitchen counter before the pulled back for air. "I love seein' you two together. You have bonded well with her."

"She is special to me, as are you, t'hy'la," he said softly. They were silent for a few moments in each other's embrace before Spock spoke again. "Your mother is well, I take it?"

"As well as she can be. Givin' me lectures left, right and centre," he said. "She's all 'Leonard Horatio McCoy, when are you gonna bring that sweet, young man of yours home to meet your mama ... he seems just lovely. I won't bite the poor thing.' So I think she really wants to meet you." Spock's lips quirk again at Leonard's imitation of his mother.

"I shall look forward to it."

"You'll need to fast for days before then. She'll feed you up until you're burstin' out your clothes. You'll regret you ever said that," he said, kissing Spock one last time. "Listen, Jo-Jo wants you to tuck her in. You were still asleep when I sent her to bed but I promised you'd go in and say goodnight." Spock nodded his head.

"I shall go do so immediately," he said, leaving Leonard's embrace, his hand squeezing the doctor's before he let go. Leonard watched him walk away, mostly his delicious backside in his jeans.

"Nice jeans by the way," he said with a smirk. Spock looked at the doctor once more before looking down at his casual attire.

"Joanna said my clothing was not acceptable to partake in baking. So she let me wear something of yours. I hope it was acceptable?" he asked. Leonard nodded, picking up the towel from the counter again to dry up the dishes that were draining.

"I quite like seeing you in my clothes," he admitted. "Prefer you out of your clothes altogether, though." Spock gave an honest-to-God smile this time before he moved upstairs to see Joanna. Leonard finished up in the kitchen before locking the doors and turning out the lights, heading upstairs after Spock. He went in the direction of Joanna's bedroom and heard hushed voices. He stood outside the door, out of sight and listened.

"You should marry my daddy," Joanna said, her voice sleepy. _Woah, way to be blunt, Jo-Jo_, he thought. It took Spock a few moments to answer, as if what Joanna had said either shocked him or got him thinking about it.

"Can I confide in you?"

"Confide?"

"I mean, can I tell you a secret?" Spock said, his voice low.

"Yes," Joanna said and he heard rustling of the bedcovers, no doubt Spock tucking them around her. "I won't tell." There was another silence.

"I plan to." He could almost hear Joanna smiling for ear to ear and he knew it matched his own smile. Leonard felt his heart beat in his chest hard as he snuck back down the hall to his and Spock's room. He was definitely happy. He had definitely found the one to hold onto.

And he was glad.

* * *

**_I'm new to the pairing on Len/Spock. Please be gentle. You know what to do. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**#2.**

**Summary: **After chasing after Khan, Leonard is just happy that Spock is safe and well (_AU in the sense that Spock and Uhura were not together_).

**-x-**

**'come what may/come what may/I will love you until my dying day'**

All Leonard knew were the stark white walls of the medbay as he worked with tired eyes and aching muscles on transferring Khan's blood to a deceased Jim Kirk's body. He knew it would take time and he needed to be there when his monitors started to give him good news, like it did with the tribble. He had had a constant stream of visitors; all offering their help but he gruffly declined ('NO! You're all gonna get in my damned way. I am the CMO of this ship; let me do my damned job.'). They reminded him that he wasn't alone and they were here and that they understood. Jim Kirk was his best friend and he wasn't giving up without a fight. Christine Chapel watched over him, making sure he took regular meals and kept hydrated. When it came to the point that Leonard could do no more, he sank into the chair next to Jim's bed, waiting.

"Leonard?" came a voice and he turned to see Spock standing there, hands behind his back. Leonard felt his heart beat hard in his chest. It was the first time he had seen Spock since he came back with Khan two days ago. Leonard jumped out his seat and then Spock was pressed against his chest in a bruising hug, holding onto the doctor equally as tight.

"You fucking ... _hobgoblin_!" he cursed. "You had me worried. Don't you ever do that again?" Spock pressed himself closer, inhaling Leonard's scent.

"I apologise, Leonard. I did not mean to cause you any distress," Spock said, his voice muffled a little by Leonard's grey medical tunic.

"God, I should have gone down there after the bastard, not you," he said, pulling back and cupping Spock's cheeks in his hands. Spock tilted his head.

"That would have been highly illogical, Leonard. You were needed here with the wounded. You saved lives," Spock said, his arm tightening around Leonard's waist. The doctor knew Spock was right. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Spock's lips in the middle of the medbay, ignoring the patients and other nurses on duty with him. Spock returned his kiss softly yet enthusiastically before pulling back. "You should sleep, doctor." Leonard moved out of Spock's embrace and sank down into the chair next to Jim's bed again.

"I can't, Spock," he said. "Not until I know this works."

"I am sure it will."

"Where have you been for two days while I've been in here? I thought you would have come before then?" he asked, reaching out for Spock's hand. The Vulcan took it, squeezing gently.

"I would have, but I did not want disturb you. Dr M'Benga made sure I was quite well. I kept the other officer's busy, out of your way. We shall land soon and get the Captain set up in a hospital," he said. "This will work, Leonard."

"I sure as hell hope so." Leonard watched Jim's peaceful face; he could have been sleeping if none of them knew any better. Nurse Chapel came out of his office with a cup in hand and handed it over to Leonard, the doctor taking it. "What would I do without you, Chapel?"

"Collapse," she said simply and went back to her paperwork with a smile. Leonard smiled gently and took a drink of the coffee she had given him, if they could call it that, wrinkling his nose at the taste.

"You know, I couldn't help thinking what I would have done if you had died down there," Leonard said. Spock turned his head quickly to his partner, frowning slightly.

"Leonard ..."

"Joanna would have _killed_ me for letting any harm come to you," he admitted. He looked up at Spock from his seat. "I love you, you green-blooded hobgoblin." Spock looked around them, noting a couple of the nurses smiling fondly at the admission from their usually grumpy CMO.

"I know you do, Len. I am glad to still be here with you," he replied, surprising the doctor by using his shortened name that was usually reserved for privacy. Spock pressed his two fingers to Leonard's in a Vulcan kiss, holding his hand to him as they watched the lifeless body of Jim Kirk and thought about what life could have been like if they had lost one another. It was not a thought worth thinking about. They were here and they were together. Leonard stood from his seat.

"I suppose I should go rest," he said. "You will call me if anything changes?" Spock nodded his head and Leonard leaned in to kiss him when suddenly all the machinery around Jim's bed began to show signs of life, beeping erratically. Leonard rushed to the bedside, dropping his coffee to the floor, and ran his tricorder over Jim's body.

"Leonard?"

"It worked, Spock," the doctor said. "I did it. We did it."

* * *

**_You know what to do. :)_**


End file.
